My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks/Transkrypt
Transkrypt główny :się kłócą :Dazzlings: wokalizują :Aria Blaze: Ach, to absolutnie nie było warte zachodu, Adagio. Mam już dość fast foodów, chcę się posilić. :Adagio Dazzle: Energia w tym świecie nie jest taka sama, jak w Equestrii. Tutaj możemy zdobyć tylko tyle mocy. :Aria Blaze: Ach, żałuję, że nas zesłano do tego strasznego miejsca. :Adagio Dazzle: sarkastycznie Serio? Tu jest tak cudownie! :Sonata Dusk: Poważnie? Bo ja myślę, że tu jest najgorzej. :Aria Blaze: To ty jesteś najgorsza, Sonata. :Sonata Dusk: Ach tak? A ja myślę, że ty. :Adagio Dazzle: wzdycha Jedno mogę powiedzieć: męczenie się tu z wami dwiema nie czyni tego ich świata ani odrobinę zaciśniętymi zębami znośniejszym. :grzmot :Adagio Dazzle: wzdycha Poczułyście to? Czy wy wiecie, co to jest? :Sonata Dusk i Aria Blaze: Mm-nie. :Adagio Dazzle: To equestriańska magia! :Aria Blaze: Ale w tym świecie nie ma equestriańskiej magii. :Adagio Dazzle: Okazuje się, że jest, a my wykorzystamy ją do tego, żeby wszyscy w tym beznadziejnie żałosnym małym światku… nas uwielbiali. :Lektor: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :uczniów :Sunset Shimmer: Pomóc wam? :Apple Bloom: Ee, nie, dzięki. Nie trzeba. :Sunset Shimmer: O, no dobrze. :Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer! Chodź do nas! :szepczą między sobą :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Nie miałam pojęcia, że będzie tu cała szkoła. :Rarity: Wyszedł nam bardzo ładny plakat, jeśli wolno mi się pochwalić. :Pinkie Pie: I pachnie ciastkami! :Fluttershy: Naprawdę? wącha :Pinkie Pie: Użyłam lukru zamiast kleju! :Applejack: Ee, Fluttershy, masz chyba coś na nosie, yh. :Fluttershy: Jestem czysta? :Applejack: Hyh, jeszcze nie całkiem. :Dyrektor Celestia: Witajcie, moi drodzy! Pragnę wam powiedzieć, że jestem ogromnie rada, iż tak wielu z was zdecydowało się wziąć udział w pierwszym szkolnym festiwalu piosenki w Liceum Canterlot! :okrzyki :Dyrektor Celestia: To będzie doskonała okazja, aby zebrać pieniądze na zajęcia pozalekcyjne, które odbywają się w naszej szkole, więc przygotujcie ogłoszenia i plakaty. Myślę, że to będzie najbardziej ekscytujące wydarzenie, jakie odbędzie się w Canterlot od czasu Jesiennego Balu. :Sunset Shimmer: Och, oni mi tego nigdy nie darują. :Fluttershy: No tak, na Jesiennym Balu to zaszalałaś. :Sunset Shimmer: To demon. Zamieniłam się w rozwścieczoną demonicę. :Pinkie Pie: I chciałaś z nas wszystkich zrobić zombie, żeby mieć osobistą armię. :Rarity: O, skarbie, przecież masz nas, a my wybaczyłyśmy ci minione chrząka wpadki. :Applejack: Szczerze mówiąc, uważam, że te wszystkie wydarzenia zbliżyły do siebie uczniów Canterlot bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. :Sunset Shimmer: brawo :Rarity: chichocze Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, kiedy gramy. Łuch, muszę poszukać jakichś nowych dodatków. Czegoś, co dobrze wygląda na końskich ogonach. Uu, i może jakieś fajowe klipsy na te nasze urocze kucykowe uszy? :Applejack: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to się dzieje. Księżniczka Twilight zabrała swoją koronę do Equestrii. To chyba znaczy, że zabrała też całą magię. :Rainbow Dash: Ha, czy to ważne, dlaczego tak się dzieje? Przez to mój zespół jest taki odlotowy! :Rarity: Och! Twój zespół? :Rainbow Dash: Tak! To był mój pomysł założyć Rainbooms i wystąpić na festiwalu, plus jestem wokalistką i gitarzystką. :do drzwi :Flash Sentry: Ee, słyszałem, jak gracie. Macie naprawdę niezłe brzmienie. :Rainbow Dash: Oo, rozkręcamy się. Rarity ciągle jeszcze za późno wchodzi po refrenie, a Applejack musi jeszcze trochę popracować na basie, ale do występu na pewno się poprawią. :Flash Sentry: Ee, jak myślicie, czy wpadnie ktoś ze znajomych… spoza szkoły przypadkiem? Yy, bo w końcu to takie ważne wydarzenie. :Applejack: Niestety, Flash. Obawiam się, że Twilight nieprędko znów się pojawi w Liceum Canterlot. :Flash Sentry: śmiech A, tak. No dobra. Tak tylko myślałem, że was spytam. Ee, grajcie sobie dalej. :Rarity: chichocze Cóż, ktoś tu się chyba zabujał po uszy. Sunset Shimmer O, wybacz. Ciągle zapominam, że ty i Flash chodziliście ze sobą. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma sprawy. Flash to jest fajny chłopak, ale nigdy mi się tak naprawdę nie podobał. Wykorzystałam go, żeby być bardziej popularną. Och, nie uważacie, że kiedyś byłam po prostu okropna? :Rainbooms: Mhm, w sumie tak. :Applejack:Ale najważniejsze jest to, że się całkowicie zmieniłaś. :Sunset Shimmer: Dzięki, Applejack, ale nie wiem, czy większość uczniów w Canterlot myśli tak samo jak ty. :z głośnika :Wicedyrektor Luna: głośnik Sunset Shimmer jest proszona jest do głównego holu. :Sunset Shimmer: Muszę lecieć. Zgłosiłam się do oprowadzania po szkole nowych uczniów. Pomyślałam, że lepiej, żeby poznali nową mnie, zanim usłyszą jakieś złe rzeczy o dawnej mnie. :Rainbow Dash: Mamy trochę czasu do obiadu. Może byśmy zagrały „Ja najlepsza jestem tu”? :Fluttershy: Aa, Rainbow Dash? A może dla odmiany zagramy coś, co ja napisałam? :Rainbow Dash: O, kiedyś na pewno. :Fluttershy: Och. Dobrze. :Rainbow Dash: grać :Sunset Shimmer: Cześć, czy to wy jesteście nowymi uczennicami? :Adagio Dazzle: Zgadza się. :Sunset Shimmer: Liceum Canterlot to superszkoła. Spodoba się wam na pewno. :Adagio Dazzle: O tak, my już poczułyśmy, że jest coś… magicznego w tym miejscu. :Sunset Shimmer: To jest sala chemiczna, pracownia komputerowa… Oo, w ten weekend mamy szkolny festiwal piosenki. Cała szkoła już o niczym innym nie mówi. :Adagio Dazzle: wzdycha Festiwal piosenki? :Sunset Shimmer: Jeśli jesteście zainteresowane, Dyrektor Celestia na pewno pozwoli wam wystąpić. :Aria Blaze: Tak, zdarza nam się śpiewać od czasu do czasu. :Sonata Dusk: Hello? Przecież my śpiewamy cały czas! Tak zmuszamy ludzi, żeby robili, co chcemy. :Adagio Dazzle: warczy :Sonata Dusk: Co? Co powiedziałam? :Adagio Dazzle: Pewnie chciałaś powiedzieć, że nasz udział w szkolnym festiwalu to świetna okazja, by poznać innych uczniów. :Sonata Dusk: Ech, o racja. Właśnie to chciałam powiedzieć. Dokładnie tak… chciałam. :Aria Blaze: wzdycha I powiedziałabyś to, gdybyś nie była tak głupia. :Sonata Dusk: Sama jesteś! :Adagio Dazzle: Musisz im wybaczyć, są tępawe. :Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk: Phm! :cisza :Sunset Shimmer: śmiech Jakie to ładne. Skąd je ma— :Adagio Dazzle: się Wybacz. Te wisiorki tak wiele dla nas znaczą. Nie chcemy, żeby stało się z nimi coś złego. :rozmawiają :Applejack: No i? Jak tam te nowe? :Sunset Shimmer: Ee, trudno powiedzieć. Wiecie, te dziewczyny były… one były jakieś takie dziwne. :Pinkie Pie: Były dziwne tak? Czy może tak? Albo, o, a może– :Rainbow Dash: A może pozwólmy jej opowiedzieć? :Sunset Shimmer: To już wszystko, nie potrafię tego określić. One zachowywały się jakoś… sztucznie przy mnie. Może ktoś już z nimi rozmawiał? Powiedział im, co zrobiłam? Och, a tak chciałam zrobić dobre wrażenie. :Fluttershy: Aha. O, może wcale nie o to chodziło? :Adagio Dazzle: To jest to, dziewczyny, ten moment, na który czekałyśmy. :Sonata Dusk: Obiad?! :Adagio Dazzle: Ech, szansa, żeby odzyskać naszą equestriańską magię. :Sonata Dusk: O, racja. :Adagio Dazzle: Potęga naszych głosów sprawi, że zapragną czegoś tak bardzo, że będą o to walczyć. :Aria Blaze: Czyli że będziemy robić to, co zwykle robimy. Wywołamy konflikt, żeby czerpać negatywną energię? ironicznie Wielki mi plan, Adagio. :Adagio Dazzle: To nie będzie to samo, co robiłyśmy wcześniej! W tym miejscu działa equestriańska magia. Ich negatywna energia dostarczy nam tyle mocy, że cały ten świat będzie pełzał u naszych stóp. :Sonata Dusk: Ale zrobimy to po lunchu, dobra? Dzisiaj dają tacosy! :Adagio Dazzle: Masz robić to, co ja! :Aria Blaze: Albo to, co ja. :Adagio Dazzle: To, co ja! :się kłócą :Pinkie Pie: Sunset Aaa, to o tej dziwności mówiłaś. :Sunset Shimmer: Te dziewczyny na pewno posługują się jakąś ciemną magią. Jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, co się tam stało? :Applejack: Nie martwcie się. Opowiemy o wszystkim dyrektor Celestii i te trzy nowe migusiem wylecą ze szkoły. Na pewno by nie chciała, żeby kolejna szkolna impreza została zepsuta przez żądną władzy wariatkę. Sunset Yy, bez urazy. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Nie ma sprawy. :Dyrektor Celestia: Ciemna magia? Jakoś bardzo trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Te uczennice rozmawiały dziś ze mną i były absolutnie urocze. :Wicedyrektor Luna: Ech, być może Sunset Shimmer chce je oczernić po to, żeby ściągnąć na nie uwagę, a wtedy jej wyskok z Jesiennego Balu zejdzie na drugi plan. :Sunset Shimmer: Rozumiem, że można tak myśleć, ale– :Rainbow Dash: Ale to się mija z prawdą! My też widziałyśmy całą tę sytuację w stołówce! :Dyrektor Celestia: Tak, ale czy was zespół również będzie występować na festiwalu? :Rainbow Dash: Tak. :Wicedyrektor Luna: To może obawiacie się, że Dazzlings będą od was lepsze? :Applejack: Yy, Dazzlings? :Dyrektor Celestia: Tak nazywa się ich zespół. Właśnie w tej sprawie przyszły do mnie wcześniej, żeby zgłosić swój udział. Nawet zaśpiewały specjalną piosenkę dla mnie i dla Luny. :Applejack: Poważnie? :Dyrektor Celestia: Tak. I uważamy, że bitwa zespołów zamiast festiwalu to jest bardzo dobry pomysł. :Fluttershy: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że one zaczarowały dyrektor Celestię i wicedyrektor Lunę. :Rainbow Dash: Zaczarowały wszystkich. :Pinkie Pie: Wcale nie wszystkich! :Applejack: Pinkie Pie ma rację. Byłyśmy tam, kiedy Dazzlings śpiewały i nic nam się nie stało. Tak jakby ochraniała nas jakaś moc. :Rainbow Dash: To dajmy im nauczkę! Już miałyśmy kiedyś do czynienia z ciemną magią i spuściłyśmy jej porządne lanie! Sunset Ee, bez urazy. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Nie ma sprawy. Znowu. :Fluttershy: Ale wtedy była tu z nami Twilight. Może posiadamy w sobie jakąś magiczną siłę, która się uaktywnia, kiedy gramy muzykę, ale ja tam nie wiem, jak jej użyć, żeby spuścić komukolwiek lanie. :Rarity: Och, gdybyśmy mogły skontaktować się z Twilight, może poradziłaby nam, jak zdjąć zaklęcie, które Dazzlings rzuciły na szkołę? :Rainbow Dash: No ale nie masz na co liczyć. Portal jest zamknięty. :Rarity: wzdycha krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: A ja podejrzewam, że komórki są nieznane w tym kraju, gdzie ona mieszka. :Sunset Shimmer: Ja mam pomysł, jak możemy wysłać wiadomość Twilight! :Sunset Shimmer: Kiedy byłam uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii w Equestrii, dała mi to. Nawet kiedy zrezygnowałam z nauki, zatrzymałam tę księgę. Gdzieś w głębi duszy czułam, że popełniam duży błąd i chciałam mieć możliwość skontaktowania się z nią. Może to jeszcze działa. :Rarity: To jest książka, skarbie. Co to znaczy „może jeszcze działa”? :Sunset Shimmer: To było tak, że kiedy coś w niej napisałam, to pojawiało się w jednej z magicznych ksiąg w bibliotece Księżniczki Celestii. Jeśli nadam jej wiadomość, to ona ją przekaże Księżniczce Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: To na co jeszcze czekasz? Smaruj ten liścik! :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Już tak dawno nie pisałam tych słów. „Droga Księżniczko Celestio…” :Kurier: Yy, przepraszam, księżniczko, gdzie mam zanieść książki od Księżniczki Celestii? :Twilight Sparkle: Do biblioteki. Trzecie drzwi na lewo. :Kurier: Yy, również tę, która świeci i podryguje? :książki :kartek :Fluttershy: Co to jest, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: To wygląda na wiadomość dla Księżniczki Celestii od moich dwunożnych przyjaciółek. :Rarity: Jak coś takiego jest możliwe? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia, ale… chyba potrzebują mojej pomocy. :Twilight Sparkle: Sądząc po opisie Sunset Shimmer, myślę, że te nowe dziewczyny to mogą być… syreny. :Pinkie Pie: Nie żadne syreny! szepcząc do Fluttershy Ale tak szczerze, to nie wiem, kto to jest! :Twilight Sparkle: Syreny były to trzy piękne, lecz niebezpieczne istoty, które posiadały moc czarowania kucyków swoim śpiewem. Jednak by utrzymać tę moc, żywiły się negatywnymi uczuciami i nieufnością. Im więcej negatywnej energii pochłaniały, tym silniejsze stawały się ich głosy i tym dalej sięgała ich ciemna magia. :Fluttershy: Ta historia nie za bardzo mi się podoba. :Twilight Sparkle: Gdyby syreny kontynuowały ten proceder, to podbiły całą Equestrię, ale przeciwstawił się im czarodziej Star Swirl Brodaty. Plotka głosi, że znalazł sposób, aby wysłać je do innego świata. Takiego, w którym ich magia nie powinna działać. Ten świat to musi być świat moich przyjaciółek z Canterlot! :Applejack: Ale Star Swirl musiał je tam wysłać bardzo dawno temu. Dlaczego dopiero teraz się ujawniły? :Twilight Sparkle: Tego nie wiem, ale jeśli się nie mylę i to właśnie syreny pojawiły się w Liceum, to ich zaklęcie jest zaledwie początkiem. Przyjaciele mnie potrzebują, muszę się do nich przedostać. :Rainbow Dash: Oo, przestań bujać w obłokach, Twilight, bo połączenie między ich światem a Equestrią zostało całkowicie zerwane na wiele księżyców. :Pinkie Pie: Dobra, to po pierwsze, jeśli było jakieś bujanie w obłokach, to dlaczego nikt mnie nie zaprosił?! A po drugie, jeśli połączenie zostało całkiem zerwane, to jak Sunset Shimmer mogła przekazać wiadomość Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Pinkie, jesteś genialna! :Pinkie Pie: Tak, wszyscy mi to mówią. Rainbow Dash Wracając do bujania… :budowy :Twilight Sparkle: …A interwał między dwoma punktami jest sumą kwadratów długości odcinków łączących punkty na osi między trzema wymiarami. :Spike: Że co, że jak? :Pinkie Pie: Noo! Ona po prostu wyjmie magię stąd i włoży ją tam! Dzięki temu portal się otworzy i będzie mogła iść, gdzie chce. Na przykład stamtąd tu. Albo stąd tam. Tam tu. Tam tu i tu. Tam i tam. :Applejack: Już wiemy, o co chodzi! :Twilight Sparkle: A teraz sprawdźmy, czy to działa. :magii :Główne bohaterki: Aaa… :Applejack: Myślisz, że mogłybyśmy tym razem pójść z tobą? :Twilight Sparkle: Lepiej nie. Zrobiłoby się straszne zamieszanie, gdyby w Canterlot nagle były po dwie z każdej z was. :Przyjaciółki Twilight: przytakują :Spike: A-Ale ja mogę iść, prawda? Nie mam sobowtóra w Liceum Canterlot, a ty możesz potrzebować swego wiernego asystenta. :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. :Spike: Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Niedługo wrócimy. :Fluttershy: Och, będziemy tęsknić, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: Uważaj na siebie! :Applejack: ??? :Rarity: Tylko ubieraj się ładnie. :Pinkie Pie: piszczy :Twilight Sparkle: Gotów, Spike? :Spike: się Gotów! :Rainbow Dash: Ach, zaczynam się bać, że ona nie przyjdzie. :Sunset Shimmer i Rainbooms: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Och. Wróciłam. :Rainbooms: Oo, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Mam złe wieści na temat tych nowych dziewczyn. :Rainbooms: reagują :Rarity: O, bardzo żałuję, że musiałaś przyjechać w czasie kryzysu. Mamy tyle tematów do przegadania! :Applejack: Na początek, pewien niebieskowłosy gitarzysta dopytywał się o ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: podekscytowana Flash Sentry pytał się o mnie?! odchrząkuje To bardzo miło. napój :Rarity: To może byś się podzieliła najnowszymi ploteczkami z twojego świata? :Spike: Dostała nowy oficjalny tytuł. Tutu-turut-tutu! Księżniczka Przyjaźni! :Sunset Shimmer: Wow, to wielkie wyróżnienie. Myślę, że jednak byłaś ulubioną uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii. :Spike: Nawet dostała własny zamek! :Rarity: Co?! Zamek?! Ty masz własny zamek?! Ee… odchrząkuje To cudownie. :Twilight Sparkle: A co u was? Znaczy, poza tym, że wasza szkoła stałą się celem niebezpiecznych istot z Equestrii. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, wiesz, to nie jest jedyna dziwna rzecz, jaka wydarzyła się po twoim wyjeździe. filmik na komórce Niezły odlot, co? To właśnie się z nami dzieje, kiedy gramy. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Moja korona wróciła do Equestrii, ale część jej magicznej mocy mogła zostać w Liceum Canterlot. Teraz, gdy znów jesteśmy razem, możemy jej użyć przeciwko syrenom. Tak, jak użyłyśmy jej przeciwko Sunset Shimmer, gdy zamieniła się w tego strasznego, skrzydlatego potwora! Sunset Bez urazy. :Sunset Shimmer: tonem Nie ma sprawy. Ha, przyzwyczaiłam się. :Rainbow Dash: Nawet nie zajarzą, skąd padł cios! karate :Applejack: Nie mamy się czego obawiać teraz, gdy Twilight wróciła. :Fluttershy: Och, jestem pewna, że znajdę coś, czego się mogę obawiać… Ale to nie będą syreny! :Twilight Sparkle: Im szybciej coś zrobimy, tym lepiej. Czy domyślacie się, gdzie one teraz mogą być? :Pinkie Pie: napój wzdycha Dzisiaj ma być impreza dla kapel, które wystąpią na festiwalu, czyli między innymi dla Dazzlings. :Twilight Sparkle: To znaczy, że też musimy tam być. :Pinkie Pie: piszczy :się kłócą :Flash Sentry: Ach, idę sobie nalać ponczu. :uderzenie :Flash Sentry: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, wpadłam… na ciebie… zawsze… tak jest. :Flash Sentry: Co ty tu właściwie robisz? Przyjechałaś, żeby wziąć udział w konkursie? :Twilight Sparkle: Można tak powiedzieć. :Flash Sentry: Ha, i tak nie ma tu dla nas prawdziwej konkurencji. Nikt nie pragnie wygranej tak bardzo, jak moja kapela. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy mogę cię przeprosić na jedną chwileczkę? :stają się głośniejsze :Adagio Dazzle: sarkastycznie O nie! Jaka zła atmosfera! Tak jakby… jakieś ledwo wyczuwalne napięcie miało lada moment spowodować eksplozję! :Sonata Dusk: To przez ten poncz, prawda? Wlałam za dużo grejpfruta. :Adagio Dazzle: To nie przez żaden poncz! To my! :Aria Blaze: Ale ten poncz też jest wstrętny! :Sonata Dusk: A co ty możesz wiedzieć o ponczach? :Aria Blaze: Więcej niż ty! :Sonata Dusk: Nieprawda! :Aria Blaze: Prawda! :Adagio Dazzle: To jest tylko rozgrzewka, dziewczyny. Wyobraźcie sobie, jaki tu będzie dym, kiedy zacznie się właściwa bitwa zespołów. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie będzie żadnej bitwy zespołów! My do tego nie dopuścimy! Dobra, dziewczyny, zaczynajmy! Przyjaźń to magia! :cisza :kaszle :Rainbow Dash: Aa, czy ostatnio nie było jakichś tęczy i świateł laserowych? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie rozumiem tego. Jesteśmy wszystkie razem. Dlaczego to nie działa? :Spike: Słuchaj, teraz to musisz iść na całość i zrobić ten numer z magią przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Próbuję, Spike. Myślałam, że kiedy nasza szóstka stanie naprzeciwko syren, wyczarujemy magię, która je pokona. Właśnie tak było poprzednio. :Adagio Dazzle: Czy mam rozumieć, że rzucacie nam rękawicę? Tej grupie najwyraźniej bardzo zależy na wygranej. Są dość zarozumiałe, nie uważacie? Twierdzą, że nie będzie żadnej bitwy zespołów. Wydaje im się, że już ten konkurs wygrały! Jak one śmią? :Trixie: Nigdy nie pokonają Wielkiej i Potężnej Trixie, mogę się z wami założyć! :Flash Sentry: Mów, co chcesz, Trixie! Nasza kapela jest najlepsza w Canterlot! :Apple Bloom: Nie! Znaczkowa Liga wygra na bank! :przybierają na sile :Adagio Dazzle: Myślę, że znalazłyśmy to, czego szukałyśmy. A raczej… to znalazło nas. :Aria Blaze: facepalma :Adagio Dazzle: Sonaty Magia! Nie rozumiecie? Cała szkoła uległa naszym czarom… oprócz tych dziewczyn. One są wyjątkowe. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie rozumiem, co się stało. Myślałam, że stworzę specjalną energię, która pomoże nam zdjąć zaklęcie. Tak jak poprzednim razem. :Sunset Shimmer: Ale żeby mnie pokonać, użyłaś magii z korony, którą nosiłam. Skoro magia syren pochodzi z ich piosenek, to może trzeba użyć podobnej magii, żeby z nimi wygrać? Albo… może nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, jesteś na dobrym tropie. :Sunset Shimmer: Serio? :Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy gracie piosenki, wtedy się zmieniacie, tak? :Applejack: Taa, uszy, ogony, cały bałagan. :Twilight Sparkle: A gdybyśmy tak wykorzystały tę magię do pokonania syren, grając muzyczne antyzaklęcie? :Fluttershy: Masz na myśli piosenkę? :Twilight Sparkle: A-ha. I żeby wyzwolić tych, którzy znaleźli się pod wpływem czarów syren, wszyscy muszą ją usłyszeć. :Rainbooms: Hmmm... :Rarity: wzdycha Pozostaje nam bitwa zespołów. Tam właśnie będziemy mieć pewność, że wszyscy zbiorą się w tym samym miejscu i czasie. :Applejack: Myślę, że Rainbooms dadzą sobie radę. :Rarity: I cieszę się, że to ty, Twilight, zostałaś najnowszym członkiem Rainbooms. :Reszta Rainbooms: okrzyki :Pinkie Pie: To, na czym będziesz grać? Trójkąt? brzdęknięcie Suzafon? trąbi Theremin? na thereminie Too takie magiczne. :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że za dużo czasu upłynie, zanim nauczę się na czymś grać. Mogę śpiewać. :Rainbow Dash: Znaczy, chcesz być na wokalu? Bo to jest zwykle moja działka. No wiesz, to mój zespół i w ogóle. :Applejack: To nasz zespół. Jasna sprawa, że będziesz śpiewać. Ona jedyna zna się tutaj na magii i wie, jak nas z tego wyciągnąć. :Rainbow Dash: Okej, dobra, w porząsiu. Wykorzystam to, żeby podciągnąć swoją i tak niesamowitą umiejętność gry na gitarze. :Twilight Sparkle: To tylko na jakiś czas i wcale nie musimy wygrać bitwy zespołów. Wystarczy, że zagramy w pierwszym etapie konkursu. :Rainbow Dash: To teraz naucz nas teraz tego muzycznego antyzaklęcia! :Twilight Sparkle: No właśnie w tym sęk. Nie znam żadnego. :Przyjaciółki Twilight: zawiedzione :Twilight Sparkle: Ale jestem pewna, że coś wymyślę i je napiszę. :Spike: No pewnie. Twilight wymyśla takie zaklęcia, że mucha nie siada! Między innymi dlatego została księżniczką w Equestrii. :Twilight Sparkle: Dokładniej to tylko skończyłam zaklęcie, a księżniczką zostałam wcale nie dlatego. :Spike: Taa, nieważne. :Twilight Sparkle: Poradzę sobie. Spike'a Chodźmy! :Applejack: Dokąd idziesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Gdy byłam tu poprzednio, Spike i ja spaliśmy w bibliotece. :Pinkie Pie: Czyś ty zwariowała?! Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Piżamowa impreza u mnie! :gry wideo :Pinkie Pie: Jaki masz status: „Oki, doki, loki.” :aparatu w telefonie :gry wideo :Rainbow Dash: w konsolę :Applejack: Hej! Właśnie miałam z tobą wygrać! :Rainbow Dash: Nie sądzę. Ej, Twilight, jak ci idzie z tym antyzaklęciem? :Twilight Sparkle: O? O, dobrze, świetnie. Dzięki za pożyczenie notesu, Fluttershy. Podoba mi się ta piosenka, którą napisałaś dla Rainbooms. :Fluttershy: Dzięki. wzdycha Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś w końcu ją zagramy. :Rainbow Dash: się :Applejack: Ej! :Rarity: Twilight, powiem ci coś w imieniu nasz wszystkich: nie wiem, co byśmy zrobiły, gdybyś się tu nie pojawia, aby nam pomóc. :Reszta dziewczyn: przytakuje :do drzwi :Pinkie Pie: Mamy pizzę! :wybiegają z piskiem :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Pinkie Pie: Nie idziesz na pizzę? :otwiera się :zamyka się :Przyjaciółki Twilight: chrapią :otwiera się :Twilight Sparkle: spluwa Nie, nic z tego nie będzie. :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, Twilight, nie możesz spać? :Twilight Sparkle: Pracuję nad antyzaklęciem. Będziemy mieć tylko jedną szansę, ono musi być bezbłędne. :Sunset Shimmer: Naprawdę mamy szczęście, że tu jesteś. :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystkie mi to ciągle powtarzacie. :Sunset Shimmer: Komu potrzeba aż tyle bitej śmietany? To musi być miłe uczucie, kiedy wszyscy zwracają się do ciebie z problemami, zamiast oczekiwać, że narobisz komuś problemów. :Twilight Sparkle: To, że wszyscy oczekują czegoś od ciebie, nie znaczy jeszcze, że to się wydarzy. :Sunset Shimmer: Ale oni i tak nie przestają oczekiwać. :Twilight Sparkle: Co jeszcze utrudnia sprawę, bo za nic w świecie nie chciałabyś… :Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer: …sprawić im zawodu. :Sunset Shimmer: Aaa! :Maud Pie: Kamień mi zgłodniał. :Sunset Shimmer: Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona jest siostrą Pinkie Pie. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze cię rozumiem! :Sunset Shimmer: ziewa Spróbuję się jeszcze zdrzemnąć. Powodzenia z antyzaklęciem. Na pewno ci się uda. To musi być pestka w porównaniu z wielkimi czynami, których dokonujesz jako księżniczka w Equestrii. :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer? …Dobra, idź spać. To nic ważnego. Nie, ja muszę sobie z tym poradzić. To konieczność. :Spike: Yy, to brzmiało o wiele lepiej niż te… pięć waszych ostatnich wersji. śmiech :Big McIntosh: Nnie. :Spike: skomle :Rainbow Dash: Myślę, że to jest dość oczywiste, co jest nie tak z tym antyzaklęciem. :Applejack: Zamieniłaś to, co ma być refrenem, w pięciominutową gitarową solówkę! :Rainbow Dash: Jakoś muszę ratować ten kawałek! Czy wy się w ogóle staracie? :Fluttershy:Ja się staram. :Twilight Sparkle: W porządku. śmiech Poprawimy to. Jeszcze raz od początku! :Rarity: Albo możemy zrobić krótką przerwę na przymiarkę strojów, które dla nas przygotowałam. Mnie się najbardziej podoba ta stylizacja. Aa, oczywiście możemy wybrać coś bardziej nowoczesnego. :Applejack: Tu chodzi o ratowanie naszej szkoły, a nie o jakieś tam kostiumy! :Rarity: robota Ach, kostiumów nigdy za wiele! :Pinkie Pie: Ona chce, żeby było zabawnie! Czy w końcu nie po to zakłada się te wszystkie kapele? w talerze :Sunset Shimmer: Nie macie czasu na takie rzeczy! Musicie być gotowe do bitwy zespołów równo za piętnaście minut. :Rainbooms: wzdychają Co?! Jak to?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale… Nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowe! Jeśli zagramy na początku i antyzaklęcie nie wypali, to syreny odkryją nas zamiar i nie pozwolą nam go ponownie zagrać! :hamowania :Applejack: Więc musimy odwlec to wszystko w czasie, żebyś je dopracowała! :Rarity: A jak mamy to zrobić konkretnie? :Rainbow Dash: Możemy na serio wziąć udział w bitwie zespołów. Ja znów wrócę na wokal i spróbujemy wejść do finału. Wtedy zagramy antyzaklęcie! Twilight Do finału się z nim wyrobisz, co nie? :Spike: Oo, oczywiście, że tak. Twilight Sparkle w żadnej sytuacji się nie poddaje! Prawda, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: niepewnie Prawda. :Rainbow Dash: To chodźmy dać czadu na bitwie zespołów! :Dyrektor Celestia: Witajcie na Pierwszej Bitwie Zespołów w historii Liceum Canterlot. Myślę, że powiem to w imieniu nas wszystkich, że jest to zdecydowanie największa impreza, jaką kiedykolwiek mieliśmy w naszej szkole :okrzyki :Dyrektor Celestia: Jesteśmy bardzo rade, że za namową nowych uczennic przekształciłyśmy ten festiwal w coś bardziej ekscytującego. :Wicedyrektor Luna: Ale zgodnie z zasadami każdego konkursu, zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Jak myślicie, która grupa wygra? :uczniów :Adagio Dazzle: Czujecie to, dziewczyny? Odzyskujemy naszą prawdziwą moc. :Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk: chichoczą :Adagio Dazzle: I to jeszcze zanim dobrałyśmy się do najsilniejszej magii. :Aria Blaze: Ale te Rainblossoms, czy jak je tam zwą, oparły się naszym czarom. Jak właściwie mamy się dobrać do tej ich magii? :Adagio Dazzle: Kapela Rainbooms może się równie łatwo rozpaść jak każdy inny zespół. Trzeba je tylko trochę popchnąć w niewłaściwym kierunku. Mam nieodparte przeczucie, że wszyscy będą się ustawiać w kolejce, żeby im trochę pomóc. :mikrofonu :Dyrektor Celestia: Proszę nie rzucać mikrofonami. :Snips i Snails: się :Snips: Nie macie szans, Rainbooms! :Applejack: Przynajmniej ta jedna kapela nie stanie nam na drodze do finału. :Rainbow Dash: Pokażemy, jak się wymiata! :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz! Gdzie jest Rarity? :Rarity: O! Idę! Jestem! sapie :metalowych frędzli :Rarity: Będziemy występować przed publicznością i miałabym się oryginalnie nie ubrać? Hm. :Applejack: Och. :uczniów :Twilight Sparkle: Pamiętajcie, musimy być na tyle dobre, żeby przejść, ale nie tak dobre, żeby pokazać syrenom naszą magię, bo zorientują się, że chcemy jej użyć przeciwko nim. :Rainbow Dash: Jasne! Być na tyle super, żeby wygrać, ale nie na tyle super, żeby pokazać im te wszystkie uszy, ogony i tęcze. Czyli… około dwadzieścia procent mniej super. :Pinkie Pie: Raz, dwa! :Wszyscy ::Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole ::I doczekać nie możemy się ::Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy ::Wkładaj kiecę, wychodzimy gdzieś ::Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy ::Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi ::Pomysłów w głowie sto ::Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :Sparkle ::To co, że nic nie idzie ci od rana :Apple Bloom: Słabe! :Pie ::Uśmiechnij się, przecież nie jest aż tak źle :Rarity ::Do góry łeb, jesteś super, przecież wiesz :Dash ::Marzenia spełnią się, jeżeli tylko bardzo chcesz :Rainbooms ::Haaa-haaa! :Twilight Sparkle: kaszle :Rainbooms ::Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole ::I doczekać nie możemy się ::Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy ::Wkładaj kiecę, wychodzimy gdzieś :Snips i Snails: się :Snips: Czadowo. :Rainbooms ::Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy ::Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi ::Pomysłów w głowie sto ::Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :Rarity: wzdycha płacze :Rainbooms ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp ::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :Dyrektorki: brawo :Rarity: Zniszczona! Kompletnie zniszczona! :Applejack: Rarity, zrobiłaś to po to, żebyśmy przegrały?! :Rarity: Co?! To wcale nie była moja wina! To był najzwyklejszy sabotaż! :Applejack: Tak, ale ten, kto to zrobił, nie zrobiłby tego, gdybyś się nie uparła, żeby włożyć to… coś! Najważniejsza jest muzyka! Nie potrafisz zrozumieć takich prostych rzeczy?! :Rainbow Dash: A co to było z tym konfetti, Pinkie Pie?! Jak ja mam łapać chwyty, kiedy papierki wpadają mi w struny?! :Fluttershy: To faktycznie, trochę przeszkadzało. :Pinkie Pie: Ha! Odezwała się ta, która cały czas uciekała przed światłem! Przed światłem! :Sunset Shimmer: I tak wypadłyście lepiej, niż pozostałe kapele. Na pewno przejdziecie dalej. Ale to i tak nic nie da, jeśli nie będziecie mieć antyzaklęcia. Znajdźcie miejsce do ćwiczeń, gdzie syreny was nie usłyszą, a ja będę patrzeć, co tu się dzieje. :Derpy: na pile :Twilight Sparkle: Raczej nie powinnyśmy ćwiczyć w klasie. chichot Naprawdę musimy przestać tak na siebie wpadać. :Flash Sentry: Ee, słyszeliście coś, chłopaki? :Perkusista: A-a. :Basista: Nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedziałam, musimy przestać– :Flash Sentry: No i znowu. To denerwujące. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz? Przyjaźniliśmy się. :Flash Sentry: wdech Tak, a teraz ty tu wróciłaś tylko po to, żeby mnie pokonać w bitwie zespołów. Ja chcę wygrać, Twilight, a ty mi w tym przeszkadzasz. Fajna przyjaźń. :Twilight Sparkle: To wcale nie tak— :Applejack: Chodźmy, Twilight. Mamy trochę pracy. :Flash Sentry: Naprawdę myślisz, że im pomożesz? Ha, założę się, że nie masz pojęcia, co zrobić! :Adagio Dazzle: chichocze Łzy? Tak szybko? To była dopiero pierwsza runda. :Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk: się :Dyrektor Celestia: głośnik Następny zespół, który teraz wystąpi to Trixie i Iluzjonistki. :Adagio Dazzle: Chodźmy już tam. Wychodzimy na scenę po Trixie. :Sunset Shimmer: To, co robicie, nie ujdzie wam na sucho. :Adagio Dazzle: Czemu? Bo tobie nie uszło? Oo, wszystko wiemy na twój temat, Sunset Shimmer. Masz kiepską reputację w Liceum Canterlot. :Sunset Shimmer: Zmieniłam się, nie jestem już tą samą osobą. :Aria Blaze: I czekasz w korytarzu, kiedy twoje koleżanki się bawią? :Adagio Dazzle: Och tak, jesteście ze sobą tak blisko, a jednak nie wzięły cię do swojego zespołu. :Aria Blaze: Pewnie boją się, że nikt nie będzie ich oglądać, jeśli ona będzie w grupie. :Sonata Dusk: Szkoda! Żałosne! :Adagio Dazzle: Ale mogę cię pocieszyć: nikt w tej szkole nie będzie o tobie pamiętał, kiedy już skończymy. :Adagio Dazzle: I pamiętajcie, najlepsze zachowamy na tę chwilę, gdy odzyskamy już pełną moc. :Sunset Shimmer: No świetnie, ostatnia runda i jesteście w finale! Chyba że czujesz, że antyzaklęcie można zagrać już teraz. :Applejack: Nie martw się, Twilight. Finał jest dopiero wieczorem. Jeszcze trochę poćwiczymy, zanim damy czadu na scenie. Nie zawiedziemy cię! :Reszta: przytakuje :Twilight Sparkle: Wy mnie nie zawiedziecie. :Fluttershy: Em, mam takie pytanie: bo… jeszcze nie grałyśmy żadnej mojej piosenki– :Rainbow Dash: Jesteśmy w półfinale. Zagramy „Ja najlepsza jestem tu”. :Fluttershy: Nie wiem, po co w ogóle pytałam. :Trixie ::…Ja też sztuczki znam ::Macie słuchać mnie ::Wtedy, gdy ja tego chcę! :Tłum: wiwatuje :Dyrektor Celestia: się Fantastycznie! :Trixie: Heh! Nigdy nie przebijecie tego występu, Rain-buły! Nie powinnyście być w konkursie, kiedy macie taką dużą przewagę nad resztą kapel! :Rainbow Dash: Masz na myśli moją supergrę na gitarze i nieziemski, odlotowy wokal? :Trixie: Oo, nie ośmieszaj się! Mam na myśli ją! Gdybyś naprawdę była taka świetna, Rainbow Dash, to nie musiałabyś ściągać jakiejś znawczyni magii, żeby mieć szansę. Cała szkoła o tym plotkuje. :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Przestań! Mogłabym wygrać konkurs jako solistka i wszyscy o tym wiedzą! :Trixie: szyderczo Nie wątpię w to. :bomby dymnej :Główne bohaterki: kaszlą :Pinkie Pie: Ona zniknęła! pauza O, zaraz, jest tam! :z piskiem :Dyrektor Celestia: Kolej na Rainbooms. :Spike: Pokażcie im, Rainbooms! :Sunset Shimmer: Zostanę tu! Będę… patrzeć. :instrumentów :się kończy :Fluttershy: z krzykiem :Flash Sentry: To jest ta, której wszyscy nienawidzą! :Tłum: szydzi :Octavia Melody: Wiedziałam, że narobi kłopotów! :Uczeń: Wróciła prawdziwa Sunset Shimmer! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie, to wcale nie tak. :Rainbow Dash: Co to miało być?! :Sunset Shimmer: Pokazałaś im swoją magię. Ja… ja nie wiedziałam, co robić. :Rarity: Och. Zasłonić kurtynę, wyłączyć sprzęt, pozwolić nam załatwić tę sytuację! :Sunset Shimmer: Przepraszam, chciałam tylko pomóc. :Rainbow Dash: Ale nie pomogłaś. :Applejack: Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyś się nie popisywała. Tak jak zawsze. :Trixie: Niezły występ, Rain-buły! Podobał mi się zwłaszcza ten moment, gdy Sunset Shimmer w ataku wściekłej zazdrości zepsuła Rainbow Dash jej gitarowe solo. :Sunset Shimmer: To nie był atak wściekłej zazdrości! :Trixie: Skoro tak twierdzisz. Oo, już chyba zapadła decyzja, która z kapel przejdzie do finału. Domyślam się, że to był niezwykle łatwy wybór. :otwierają się :Dazzlings: wokalizują :Rarity: No i co teraz? Nie będzie już kolejnej okazji, żeby zagrać. A ja mam takie cudowne kreacje na ostatni występ! :Applejack: Tak, bo to jest największa tragedia, Rarity, że nie będziesz mogła pokazać kiecki! :Rarity: Sama doskonale wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło! :Rainbow Dash: Przestaniecie wreszcie się kłócić? Nie usłyszymy, kto przechodzi dalej! :Fluttershy: Po co się oszukiwać? Dobrze wiesz, że nie mamy szans. :Dyrektor Celestia: Zespół, który wystąpi razem z Dazzlings w dzisiejszym finale… to Rainbooms! :Trixie: Co?! :Główne bohaterki: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: Czy ona powiedziała „Rainbooms”?! :Trixie: Nie zniosę tego! :Dyrektor Celestia: Moje gratulacje, dziewczęta. Zasługujecie na to. :Pinkie Pie: Poważnie?! Nawet nie skończyłyśmy— :Adagio Dazzle: Spotkamy się na dzisiejszym występie, Rainbooms. My po prostu nie możemy się tego doczekać. :Rainbow Dash: Taa? Rozłożymy was na łopatki! :Tłum: buczy :Photo Finish: Nie powinnyście być w finale, Rainbooms! :Tłum: buczy :Trixie: To jest jakaś parodia! To jest parodia! :Adagio Dazzle: Zgadzam się z tobą. Rainbooms nie zasługują na to, by być w finale. Wiadomo, że wasz zespół był o wiele lepszy w półfinale. :Aria Blaze: I o wiele bardziej chciałyście wygrać. :Adagio Dazzle: Niestety, sytuacja jest taka, jaka jest. Dazzlings przeciwko Rainbooms. :Sonata Dusk: Chyba że oczywiście Rainbooms nie zdążą na swój występ, bo coś je może zatrzymać. :Trixie: Hmm… chichot :Rainbow Dash: Próba mikrofonu. Sprawdzam, sprawdzam… w mikrofon Sprawdzam! :echo :zwrotne :Fluttershy: Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem, wypadłyśmy strasznie. Czy żadna z was nie uważa, że to dziwne, że akurat nas wybrano do finału? :Trixie: Bardzo dziwne. :Rainbow Dash: Co ty tu jeszcze robisz, Trixie? Z tego co wiem, przegrani mają siedzieć w ostatnich rzędach. :Trixie: Wielka i Potężna Trixie jest najbardziej utalentowaną dziewczyną w Canterlot i to ja zasługuję na występ w finale i nie pozwolę wam się wykolegować! :otwiera się :Rainbooms i Sunset Shimmer: krzyczą :Trixie: śmiech Żegnajcie na zawsze! :zamyka się :Adagio Dazzle: chichocze Mówiłam wam, że ktoś da im popalić. :Sonata Dusk: Nie podpaliła ich, tylko zrzuciła. :Aria Blaze: wzdycha Weź ty idź spać, Sonata. :też sztuczki znam” leci dalej przytłumione :Rainbow Dash: stęka :Applejack: Odpuść sobie, Rainbow Dash. Nie ma sensu dalej próbować, to i tak się nie otworzy. :Twilight Sparkle: Może to nie ma znaczenia, że nas tu uwięziono. Obawiam się, że antyzaklęcie i tak by nie działało. :Applejack: Oczywiście, że by działało. Pod warunkiem, że pewien członek zespołu nie robiłby z siebie gwiazdy za każdym razem, kiedy chciałyśmy je zagrać! :Rainbow Dash: Hej! Jeżeli chcesz powiedzieć Twilight, że za bardzo się rozpycha, żeby być nowym liderem grupy, to nie musisz tego tak owijać w bawełnę. :Rarity: Ale ona mówiła o tobie, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: O mnie?! Ja tylko robię wszystko, żeby moja kapela grała tak ostro, jak powinna. :Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie: Nasza kapela!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego to się nie udało? Powinnam wiedzieć, co robić. Dlaczego ja nie wiem, co robić? Jak w ogóle mogłam tak nawalić? :Applejack: Może pomysł z założeniem kapeli był twój, ale zespół nie jest tylko twój, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: To ja piszę wszystkie piosenki! :Fluttershy: Ja też je piszę, tylko ty nie pozwalasz nam ich grać! :Rarity: A ja miałam dla nas wspaniałe kostiumy na scenę! :Applejack: A ta znowu o kostiumach! Nikogo nie interesują nasze ciuchy! :Rarity: Mnie interesują, Applejack! Przepraszam, że ja też się staram wnieść swój kreatywny wkład do zespołu! :Pinkie Pie: Hej! Czy ktoś tu pamięta o zabawie!? To ja wam coś powiem: to jest dokładnie przeciwieństwo bycia w Rainbowssic! :Rainbow Dash: Żałuję, że w ogóle wzięłam was do mojej kapeli! :Rarity: A ja żałuję, że zgodziłam się w tej kapeli być!! :Fluttershy i Applejack: Ja tak samo! :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity i Pinkie Pie: się :Trixie ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Macie słuchać mnie ::Wtedy, gdy ja tego chcę! :fajerwerki :wiwatuje :Trixie: Spróbujcie to przebić. :Adagio Dazzle: sarkastycznie O, mamusiu, no nie wiem, czy potrafimy! :Dazzlings: się :Dazzlings ::wokalizują :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity i Pinkie Pie: się :Sunset Shimmer: Dość! Przestańcie się kłócić! Przecież o to im chodziło od początku! One czerpią siłę z magii, którą macie w sobie! :Applejack: Jak one mogą używać naszej magii? To jest magia przyjaźni. :Sunset Shimmer: Odkąd założyłyście ten zespół, to ciągle kłócicie się o drobiazgi. Ja nigdy nic nie mówiłam, bo nie czułam, że mam do tego prawo. Ciągle jeszcze tak mało wiem na temat przyjaźni. Nadal muszę się wiele nauczyć, ale wiem, że jeśli nie rozwiążecie nawet drobnych problemów na początku, to magia przyjaźni zamieni się w coś złego. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko działo się pod moim nosem, a ja tego nie zauważyłam. To ja powinnam umieć rozwiązywać problemy, a odkąd tu przybyłam, zawodzę was. :Sunset Shimmer: Nikt nie może znać rozwiązania wszystkich problemów, ale możesz liczyć na przyjaciółki. One pomogą ci je znaleźć. :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że już znalazły. Chodźcie, musimy się stąd wydostać! :Główne bohaterki: stękają :do drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: Sorki, że tyle to trwało. Musiałem znaleźć kogoś, kto nie uległ czarowi syren, żeby was uwolnić. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego ona nie jest zaklęta? :Spike: Nigdy nie zdejmuje słuchawek. :Applejack: Hej, słuchajcie, pokażmy wszystkim, że magia przyjaźni nadal jest w nas! :Twilight Sparkle: Jest jeden sposób, żeby to zrobić! :Pinkie Pie: Reaktywujemy tę kapelę? :Rainbow Dash: Reaktywujemy naszą super''kapelę! :'Pinkie Pie': Łihi! :'Rarity': Uu, którą wersję antyzaklęcia chcemy teraz grać? :'Twilight Sparkle': Myślę, że to nie ma znaczenia, co zagramy, o ile tylko zagramy to razem. W przyjaźni! :'Rainbow Dash': Ja wiem, co zagramy! Fluttershy napisała świetny kawałek! :'Fluttershy': piszczy :'Applejack': Skoro będziemy ratować świat, to uważam, że należy to zrobić z klasą. Rarity? :'Rarity': Myślałam, że nigdy nie poprosisz! :'Dazzlings' ::fajszując ::Dajcie teraz znak ::Że nas podziwiacie ::Krzyczcie głośno tak ::Że nas podziwiacie… :'Tłum': buczy :'Sunset Shimmer': Oho, teraz rozumiem, dlaczego te wisiorki były dla nich takie ważne. :'Twilight Sparkle': Bez naszyjników i tej magii, którą sprowadziłaś z Equestrii, to są tylko trzy nieszkodliwe nastolatki. :'Flash Sentry': Rainbooms rządzą! To było genialne! :'Wszystkie dziewczyny prócz Twilight': chichoczą :'Trixie': Być może udało wam się pokonać Dazzlings, ale i tak daleko wam do nadzwyczajnych, oszałamiających umiejętności Wielkiej i Potężnej Trixie! :bomby dymnej :'Reszta': kaszle :'Pinkie Pie': Zniknęła! pauza O, zaraz, widzę ją! :'Trixie': krzyczy Nic mi się nie stało! :'Rainbow Dash': Wiecie co? Twilight już niedługo wraca do Equestrii, a Rainbooms potrzebują kogoś, kto będzie śpiewał w chórkach z Fluttershy. :'Sunset Shimmer': riff gitarowy Gram też na gitarze. :'Rainbow Dash': Zobaczymy. :'Applejack': Żałuję, że nie możesz zostać dłużej. :'Twilight Sparkle': Ja też, ale muszę wrócić do obowiązków, które czekają na mnie w Equestrii. Jestem tam potrzebna. Ale teraz będę mogła przejść przez portal, kiedy zechcę. Nie żegnamy się na zawsze, tylko mówimy sobie „Do widzenia”. Spike'a Gotów? :'Spike': Gotów! :'Sunset Shimmer': tle ''Droga Księżniczko Twilight, :Już za Tobą tęsknię i chciałabym Cię zobaczyć. Moje życie w Liceum Canterlot zmieniło się nie do poznania, ale wiem, że jeszcze dużo muszę się dowiedzieć o przyjaźni. Pozwól, że czasem napiszę do Ciebie z jakimś pytaniem. :Twoja przyjaciółka, Sunset Shimmer. :Rainbow Dash: To jak? Grasz, czy nie? :Sunset Shimmer: Już lecę! :Pinkie Pie: Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! :wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową. W tle leci poniższa piosenka, która po wymienieniu obsady wychodzi na pierwszy plan :Sci-Twi: Nie mam wątpliwości, Spike, coś niezwykle tajemniczego dzieje się w tej szkole… :Spike ze świata ludzi: szczeka Klipy przedpremierowe W tej sekcji stranskrybowano oficjalne przedpremierowe klipy dostępne do obejrzenia tutaj. Uporządkowano je w takiej kolejności, w jakiej zostałyby pokazane w filmie, gdyby nie został on zdubbingowany od nowa. Mroczny plan The Dazzlings :się kłócą :Dazzlings: wokalizują :Aria Blaze: Ech, to nie było warte zachodu, Adagio. Mam dość fast foodów, chcę zjeść obiad. :Adagio Dazzle: Energia w tym świecie jest inna niż w Equestrii. Tu możemy zdobyć tylko tyle mocy. :Aria Blaze: Ech, żałuję, że nas zesłano do tego strasznego miejsca. :Adagio Dazzle: sarkastycznie Serio? Tu jest tak cudownie! :Sonata Dusk: Na serio? Bo ja myślę, że tu jest najgorzej. :Aria Blaze: To ty jesteś najgorsza, Sonata. :Sonata Dusk: Ach tak? A ja myślę, że ty. :Adagio Dazzle: Och, jedno wam powiem: męczenie się tu z wami nie czyni tego świata ani trochę zaciśniętymi zębami znośniejszym. :grzmot :Adagio Dazzle: wzdycha Poczułyście to?! Czy wy wiecie, co to jest? :Sonata Dusk i Aria Blaze: Mm-nie. :Adagio Dazzle: To equestriańska magia! :Aria Blaze: Ale w tym świecie nie ma equestriańskiej magii. :Adagio Dazzle: Teraz już jest. A my wykorzystamy ją do tego, żeby wszyscy w tym małym, żałosnym światku… nas uwielbiali. Przygotowania do Festiwalu Piosenki w Canterlot High :uczniów :Sunset Shimmer: Pomóc wam? :Apple Bloom: Ee, nie, dzięki. Nie trzeba. :Sunset Shimmer: O, no dobrze. :Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer! Chodź do nas! :szepczą między sobą :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Nie miałam pojęcia, że będzie tu cała szkoła. :Rarity: Bardzo udany plakat, jeśli wolno mi się pochwalić. :Pinkie Pie: I pachnie ciastem! :Fluttershy: Naprawdę? wącha :Pinkie Pie: Lukier do ciasta zamiast kleju! :Applejack: Ee, Fluttershy, coś ci się chyba tu, ee… :Fluttershy: Starłam to? :Applejack: Heh, niezupełnie. :Dyrektor Celestia: Witajcie, moi drodzy! Pragnę wam powiedzieć, że ogromnie się cieszę, iż tak wielu z was zdecydowało się wziąć udział w pierwszym festiwalu piosenki w historii naszej szkoły! :okrzyki :Dyrektor Celestia: To będzie wspaniała okazja, aby zebrać pieniądze na zajęcia pozaszkolne w naszym liceum, więc przygotujcie piękne plakaty. Myślę, że to będzie najwspanialsze wydarzenie, jakie odbędzie się w Canterlot od czasu Jesiennego Balu. Radość ogromną dziś mamy :Sunset Shimmer: Och, nigdy sobie tego nie daruję. :Fluttershy: Na Jesiennym Balu dałaś nam popalić. :Sunset Shimmer: To demon. Zamieniłam się we wściekłego demona. :Pinkie Pie: I chciałaś zamienić wszystkich w zombie, żeby mieć własną armię. :Rarity: O, skarbie, ale masz nas, a my wybaczyłyśmy ci minione chrząka wpadki. :Applejack: Szczerze mówiąc, uważam, że te wydarzenia zbliżyły nas wszystkich w Canterlot bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. :Sunset Shimmer: brawo :Rarity: chichocze Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, kiedy gramy. Muszę poszukać nowych dodatków. Coś, co dobrze wygląda przy długich kucykach. Uu, a może jeszcze jakieś fajne klipsy na te urocze kucykowe uszy? :Applejack: Ciekawe, dlaczego to się dzieje. Księżniczka Twilight zabrała koronę do Equestrii. To chyba znaczy, że zabrała też magię. :Rainbow Dash: Ha, czy to ważne, dlaczego to się dzieje? Moja kapela jest przez to odlotowa! :Rarity: Och! Twoja kapela? :Rainbow Dash: Tak! To był mój pomysł założyć Rainbooms i wystąpić na festiwalu. Poza tym śpiewam i gram na gitarze. :do drzwi :Flash Sentry: Ee, usłyszałem was. Macie naprawdę niezłe brzmienie. :Rainbow Dash: Ee, staramy się. Rarity trochę się spóźnia w drugim wersie, a Applejack musi jeszcze popracować nad basem, ale do występu na pewno się zgrają. :Flash Sentry: Ee, czy myślicie, że ktoś z naszych znajomych, ee, spoza szkoły się pojawi? Ee, w końcu to takie ważne wydarzenie. :Applejack: Niestety, Flash. Obawiam się, że Twilight nieprędko pokaże się w naszym mieście. :Flash Sentry: śmiech A, tak. dobra. Pomyślałem, że… was zapytam. No to, dajcie czadu! :Rarity: chichocze No cóż, ktoś tu się chyba zabujał po uszy. Sunset Shimmer O. O, wybacz. Zapominam, że ty i Flash chodziliście ze sobą. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma sprawy. Flash to fajny chłopak, ale właściwie to nigdy mi się nie podobał. Wykorzystałam go, żeby być popularną. Ech, ta dawna ja była okropna, prawda? :Rainbooms: Mhm, tak. :Applejack:Ale najważniejsze jest to, że wyszłaś na prostą. :Sunset Shimmer: Dzięki, Applejack, ale nie jestem pewna, czy wszyscy w Canterlot myślą tak samo. :z głośnika :Ktoś z dyrekcji: Sunset Shimmer proszona jest do głównego holu. :Sunset Shimmer: Muszę lecieć. Będę oprowadzać nowych uczniów po szkole. Wolę, żeby najpierw poznali nową mnie, zanim usłyszą złe rzeczy o dawnej mnie. :Rainbow Dash: Mamy trochę czasu do obiadu. Może zagramy „Jestem ekstra i o tym wiem”? :Fluttershy: Ee, Rainbow Dash? A może zagramy piosenkę, którą ja napisałam? :Rainbow Dash: Ee, jeszcze zdążymy. :Fluttershy: Och. Dobrze. The Dazzlings w Canterlot High - pierwsze spotkanie :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, czy to was mam oprowadzić po szkole? :Adagio Dazzle: Zgadza się. :Sunset Shimmer: Liceum Canterlot to świetna szkoła. Spodoba wam się. :Adagio Dazzle: O tak, już poczułyśmy, że jest coś… magicznego w tym miejscu. :Sunset Shimmer: To jest laboratorium. Sala komputerowa tam. Oo, w ten weekend mamy wielki festiwal piosenki. Cała szkoła o niczym innym nie mówi. :Adagio Dazzle: wzdycha Festiwal piosenki? :Sunset Shimmer: Jeśli was to interesuje, myślę, że dyrektor Celestia pozwoli wam wziąć udział. :Aria Blaze: Och tak, zdarza nam się śpiewać od czasu do czasu. :Sonata Dusk: Hello? My śpiewamy cały czas! Tak zmuszamy ludzi, żeby robili, co chcemy. :Adagio Dazzle: warczy :Sonata Dusk: Ehe, co powiedziałam? :Adagio Dazzle: Zamierzałaś powiedzieć, że udział w szkolnym festiwalu to świetna okazja, by poznać innych uczniów. :Sonata Dusk: Ech, o tak. Właśnie to chciałam powiedzieć. Dokładnie to… chciałam. :Aria Blaze: wzdycha No i byś to powiedziała, gdybyś nie była najgorsza. :Sonata Dusk: Ty jesteś! :Adagio Dazzle: Musisz im wybaczyć, to idiotki. :Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk: Hm! :Sunset Shimmer: śmiech Jakie ładne. Skąd wy je— :Adagio Dazzle: się Wybacz. Te wisiorki tak wiele dla nas znaczą. Nie chcemy, żeby stało się z nimi coś złego. Animowane klipy promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu :dubstep :cichnie :Pani Cake: Co dla ciebie, skarbie? :leci dalej :dzwonek :cichnie :leci dalej Walka o gitarę :Rarity: Rainbow Dash, kompletnie nie kapuję, dlaczego nie możesz grać na swojej gitarze. :pęka :Rarity: wzdycha Chyba jednak rozumiem. :Pinkie Pie: A co powiesz na tę? :Rainbow Dash: Nie. :Pinkie Pie: Może ta? :Rainbow Dash: Nie. :Pinkie Pie: A róg? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, Pinkie. :Applejack: No, to na czym chcesz grać? :Rainbow Dash: I w tym cały problem! Potrzebuję czegoś, co wygląda i brzmi absolutnie genialnie. wzdycha Wara od mojej gitary, Trixie! :Trixie: Ja byłam pierwsza, Rainbow Dash! :Applejack: Wygląda na to, że urządzimy sobie małą przyjacielską rywalizację. :Rainbow Dash: Ale wypas! Przekonamy się, kto tu rządzi! :Trixie: Boisz się? :Rainbow Dash: Chyba śnisz! :gitarowy :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy i Rarity: okrzyki :Rainbow Dash: Ej, patrzcie na mnie! Ee, niech ją weźmie. Mam wrażenie, że ten model jakoś bardziej do mnie pasuje. :Trixie: Wielka i Potężna Trixie zawsze wygrywa! się :Rainbow Dash: Coś wątpię. :Trixie: Dwanaście tysięcy dolarów?! Zapłacisz mi za to, Rainbow Dash! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, skarbie. To twoja gitara i ty za nią zapłacisz. Inwazja chomików :skrzypią :Fluttershy: Dzięki, że wpadłaś, Rarity. W schronisku zawsze przydaje się ekstra pomoc. :Rarity: Nie ma sprawy, kochana. Pomaganie takim słodkim pieskom i kotkom jest zawsze w modzie. :Fluttershy: Raz do roku jeden szczęśliwy wolontariusz ma szansę posprzątać u chomików! Sto lat temu zapisałam się na listę chętnych! Halo, sprzątanie! :Rarity: Ee, Fluttershy skarbie, czy chomiki to… yy, gryzonie? :Fluttershy: Pewnie, że tak, ale są megasłodziutkie jak króliczki. No dobra, pyszczaki, idźcie za Rarity i do tamtego pokoju. Ciocia się wami zajmie. A ja w tym czasie zadbam o wasz dom. :w szybę :otwierają się :Fluttershy: Rarity, co tu się stało?! :Rarity: Aa! Aa! No więc… Kurtka Carla Pettingtona zasługiwała na lekki upgrade, ale Emilia była zazdrosna, więc Curtis Pawpowder i Mayfield zagryźli szaliczek Carla na śmierć. I zanim się zorientowałam, miałam tu istną chomiczą awanturę. A właśnie, ponazywałam ich. :Fluttershy: Panie i Panowie, błagam, spokój! Wiem, że jesteście bardzo źli, ale zapraszam do rezydencji, pogadamy na spokojnie. :Carl Pettington: cmoka :Emilia Furhart: piszczy :Fluttershy i Rarity: wzdychają :Curtis Pawpower: piszczy :gra :zamykają się :Rarity: Och! Nie wierzę, że chomiki mają taką obsesję na punkcie własnego wyglądu! Szalona Pinkie :Babcia Smith: Tylko pamiętaj, w czekoladowo-kokosowych ciasteczkach najważniejsze jest dokładne ugniatanie ciasta. Jeśli przesadzisz, to zamiast ciasteczek będziesz miała kawał węgla. :Rainbow Dash: No co jest, Pinkie. Miałaś mi pomóc znaleźć perkusistkę. :Pinkie Pie: Chyba mogę mieszać trochę mocniej. :kuchenne dzwonią :Rainbow Dash: Nikt nie rozumie, jak trudno jest znaleźć kogoś, kto ma dwie sprawne ręce i poczucie rytmu. :Pinkie Pie: Masz rację! :upadają :Babcia Smith: O-o! :Pinkie Pie: pisk :Rainbow Dash: warczy :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj, nasz baner musi być wyjątkowy! Więc, ładuj tyle tego brokatu ile wlezie. Perkusista to nie może być byle kto. :Pinkie Pie: No jasne, że nie. w pojemnik brokatu :Rainbow Dash: To musi być ktoś, kto ma do tego dryg, wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: Totalnie! dalej :Rainbow Dash: kaszle :Rainbow Dash: To musi być ktoś, kogo rozpiera energia! :Pinkie Pie: Absolutnie! płyn łyżką i widelcem po naczyniach :Rainbow Dash: W sensie dużo. Energii, entuzjazmu… :uderzeń wszystko na stole zaczyna się ruszać :Applejack: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: na chwilę Coooo?! sztućcami od nowa :Rainbow Dash: Perkusista musi unieść ciężar całego zespołu! :Pinkie Pie: dalej, także po osobach przy stole :Rainbow Dash: Uu! Pinkie! :Rarity: Musimy znaleźć jakieś ujście dla tej jej energii! :Pinkie Pie: na perkusji jak szalona :Pinkie wyrażają podziw :Pinkie Pie: sapie :Rarity: Jak na to wpadłaś? Pinkie jest idealna! :Rainbow Dash: A nie wiem. Chyba widzę w ludziach ukryty potencjał. :Pinkie Pie: sting] Pianistka :Rarity: i stęka No dawaj, Rarity! Musisz zaciągnąć ten fortepian na próbę zespołu! i stęka Nie, no nie wytrzymam! To powinno jeździć na kółkach! i stęka Och, jak ja wyglądam. Kompletna masakra! stęka Przydałoby mi się trochę porządnych mięśni. „Psów na Diamenty” Hej, chłopaki! :Rarity: Kochani, jestem wam taka wdzięczna. Co prawda zapach potu lekko mnie odstręcza, ale serio, doceniam! Diamenty wśród facetów! :krzyczą :Rarity: Przepraszam! Sorry! Przepraszam! Dziękuję! :Psy na Diamenty: sapią :Pinkie Pie: bębni :Rainbow Dash: Aa! No gdzie ta Rarity?! :Applejack: Dziewczyna pewnie jak zwykle chce się spóźnić z klasą. :Rarity: Ta-da! :Applejack: Mówiłam. :Rainbow Dash: Rarity, nie mogłaś znaleźć czegoś bardziej kompaktowego? :Rarity: Co to za pomysł? Fortepian to najbardziej elegancki instrument na świecie. Tylko klawisze pozwalają mi na prawdziwą, pełną ekspresję. :minutnik :Rainbow Dash: No, ale koniec próby. Musimy się przenieść na salę gimnastyczną. :Applejack: No to swoją ekspresję będziesz demonstrować na drugim końcu budynku. :Rarity: Hę? Ooo… :Pinkie Pie: Albo… zagraj na tym! Pół gitara, pół keyboard. To gitarboard! :Rainbow Dash: Raczej keytara. :Pinkie Pie: Nieważne, wszystko jedno. :Rarity: na keytarze Oo! Uu! O, jeja! :Applejack: Spójrzcie na nią! :Pinkie Pie: Ja cię! :Rainbow Dash: Jest świetna! :Applejack: I super. A możesz zawinąć ogon, zabrać keytarę pod pachę i przenieść się do innej sali? :Rarity: Dobra, dobra. Psów na Diamenty Chłopaki, może… keytarowy riff Gdzie mój bas? :Applejack: Ok, babciu, ostatni raz. Udało ci się przez przypadek sprzedać moją gitarę basową. Kto ją od ciebie kupił? :Babcia Smith: Taa, to byli bracia od tego nowego sklepu z zabawkami. Flidim i Flamidi, coś w ten deseń. :dzwoni :Flim: Witamy na wielkim otwarciu nowego sklepu Flima i Flama! Zapraszamy, śmiało! :Flam: To, co chcecie… :Flim i Flam: …tu znajdziecie! :Flim: Skoczek pogo? :Flam: Kulę do kręgli? :Flim: Klauna takiego? :Flam: Bądź ten taki jakby hełm… :Applejack: Ja wezmę tę gitarę. :Flim: Gitarka do kupienia za jedyne tysiąc dolców. Niezła gratka, co? :Rarity: Przecież Babci Smith daliście za nią tylko dwa dolary! :Flim: No tak, ale pamiętajcie, że trzeba pokryć koszty transportu. :Applejack: Słuchaj, babcia nie miała prawa sprzedać gitary. Oddam wam te dwa dolce i zapomnimy o sprawie. :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy i Rarity: popierają :Flim and Flam: Co za ściema! :Applejack: Wcale nie! To jest mój bas! :Flim: A jak chcesz udowodnić, że to faktycznie twoja gitara? :Rarity: Po pierwsze, na pasku są inicjały Applejack. :Flam: To może być każdy. Na przykład… :Flim: Andrzej Junior… :Flam: Ania Jakaśtam… :Flim: Aleksander Julian… :Flam: Aa, pewnie nawet nie umiesz grać na gitarze, Applejack… O ile to w ogóle twoje imię. :Rainbow Dash: No proste, że to jej imię! :Pinkie Pie: I genialnie gra na gitarze! :Applejack: na basie :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy i Rarity: okrzyki :Flim: Być może to jednak jest jej bas. Ale musicie jeszcze pokryć koszty transportu. :Flam: Nie zapominaj o podatku. :Flim: Jakże bym śmiał, bracie! :Applejack: wzdycha :Flam: Ale z drugiej strony, chyba uda nam się znaleźć jakiś… kompromis. :Applejack: Zapraszam wszystkich na wielkie otwarcie nowego sklepu z zabawkami Flima i Flama, zapraszam! :Babcia Smith: Od kiedy grasz na gitarze? Ogon w ruch Zobacz: Ogon w ruch Idealny dzień na zabawę Zobacz: Idealny dzień na zabawę Mogę zmienić się Zobacz: Mogę zmienić się Wieczna przyjaźń Zobacz: Wieczna przyjaźń Życie to wybieg Zobacz: Życie to wybieg Kategoria:Transkrypty